


恐怖堡父子混乱邪恶产物

by orphan_account



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Bottom Ramsay Bolton, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-18 19:43:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21282233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: 恐怖堡父子混乱邪恶产物
Relationships: Roose Bolton/Ramsay Snow
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	恐怖堡父子混乱邪恶产物

Ramsay放学后并没有直接去找他同父异母的哥哥，而是悄悄地从学校一角的树丛里钻出去，径直走向树林后的小市场买下一件露肩毛衣和一件女士内裤，躲在厕所里将学校的制服脱下来换上。鬼使神差地，他把内裤剪开了一个洞又穿了上去，这一定会起到有趣的效果，他可以保证。

爸爸经常检查他的衣服，作为他强奸了几个同年级的女生的惩罚，他必须每天在校服的裤子里穿着最后那个告了他状的女生穿的同款吊带袜，这让他不方便再去找女同学做爱。

但是每当爸爸来检查他的衣服的时候，Ramsay都要努力控制着自己的兴奋感。如果爸爸知道他热爱这样的惩罚和他胆大的欲望会怎么样？

他很期待结果，检查校服下的吊带袜在好几天前就不能给他足够刺激的兴奋了，他需要更多的东西。公厕里没有其他人，他快乐地对着镜子欣赏自己的样子，幻想当他穿成这样被检查会发生的事情。

时间有些晚了，如果Domeric发现什么就不好了。Ramsay烦躁地结束了自我欣赏，加快脚步向校门口走去。

“你今天来得很晚。”

Domeric见到他就怀疑。

“关你什么事。”Ramsay很讨厌他的嫡子哥哥，尤其是他开始每天名义上来接他之后。

“如果你知道你的名声有多难听，就不该让我有怀疑你的机会。”

“如果你是自愿来接我放学，就不该怪我太晚。”

监视的人没有资格嫌弃被监视人不配合。Ramsay又一次恶毒地希望Domeric明天放学就出车祸当场死亡。

Ramsay冲到Domeric前面进入客厅，却被仆人告诉父亲还没有回家。这太糟糕了，爸爸关心Domeric远多过自己，如果爸爸回家很晚，还会来检查他穿了什么吗。

Ramsay沮丧地坐在沙发上诅咒着Domeric，你快死吧。

令他恨不得马上弄死对方的事情发生得很快—

“Ramsay，你里面穿了什么。”

Domeric站在沙发前俯视着他，Ramsay猛地推开他跑了出去。

他甩上房门，房间又小又偏，因为他的私生子身份根本不配像Domeric那样拥有宽敞的房间和书房。他狭小的衣柜里几乎没有几件衣服，多的是些暴力色情相关的杂志和碟片，更显眼的是堆放着的被割破的塑胶娃娃，扯掉肢体的人偶。

他脱下上衣换了普通的衣服，谁发现都无所谓，但被Domeric发现却不行。

没有人会愿意主动来这个房间，自厌和后悔疯一样地蔓延脑海，回去向Domeric道歉或许还有机会，同时把他弄昏过去就更好了—Ramsay有很多安定药，庸医凭他操过几个女孩和几句话就断定他有精神病，从此Domeric早上都来看他是否服药，于是每天起床他都抠下药片冲进马桶。

他开始研磨药片，并开始恨起这些药吃不死人。

Domeric一向以温柔善良的态度待人，Ramsay很恶心他那副嘴脸，那不是Bolton家族的继承人应该有的样子。直接弄死他算什么，应该让他形象全灭名声毁掉之后再绝望自杀惨死。

道歉是顺利的，Domeric几乎不会为难别人，也不想和从小没受过多少管教的私生子动气。

Ramsay把牛奶端到桌子上，准备开始用晚餐。他在对方的杯子里放了药粉，白色粉末藏在牛奶里，看不出任何问题。但他没有想到Domeric会把牛奶吐出来，他没有吃过更没有想过那药是什么味道的。他生平第一次觉得自己蠢得还不如一只会看人眼色的狗。

可是Domeric不动声色地说，那杯牛奶坏掉了，不要喝。

Domeric故意不挑明这件事，这分明就是威胁。Ramsay心烦意乱地把自己杯里的牛奶倒掉，对着一桌子菜失去了食欲。

Roose在他的两个儿子用完晚饭后就回来了，Domeric一反常态地不在书房，而是早早休息。

于是他去了私生子的房间。

听到门被打开的声音，Ramsay完全没有放学时想象的那样兴奋，紧张取代了原来计划里的所有。如果他没有对Domeric下药就好了，他恨自己把一切都搞砸了。

检查像以往那样发生。他脱下制服裤子，女士内裤露出来，如果他抬起屁股，那个被剪开的洞就会露出来。

爸爸在靠近他。Ramsay不可自控地开始兴奋起来，事情开始像他想的那样发展了。

Roose用手指轻轻地勾起私生子身上那可笑内裤的边缘，啪地一声弹在皮肤上。

“Daddy……”Ramsay意味不明地喊，他脑海里闪过许多色情视频里的画面。“Please.”

“淫荡的男孩。”Roose评价道，按着私生子的腰。

Ramsay弯下身子，把脸埋在床单里笑起来。几个巴掌响亮地打在他的屁股上，他对疼痛的忍耐程度很高，可是忍住笑出来的欲望让他感到很呛，这个时候也许他该配合着喊疼。

Roose把男孩拉起来，扯下他可笑的内裤和吊带袜。

“让你学会自控，你学成这样。”

Ramsay有些惊讶于父亲的话，不知该怎么反应。

“管教侵犯别人的孩子和勾引别人的孩子的方式是不一样的，你认为呢？”

“是的，父亲。”Ramsay僵硬地回应。

Roose扯过Ramsay上衣的领口，端起矮桌上的杯子，满杯冷水顺着私生子的脖子淌下来。

Ramsay低下头咬紧牙关，浑身湿透，冷得发抖，掐着手心的肉逼着自己不要表现出任何生气的痕迹。

“你想怎么勾引人，说出来。”

“我买了女式内裤和上衣，我以为您会操我。”

“剪破衣服的时候，你想的是什么？”

“我想给父亲的鸡巴做口交，希望您插进我的屁股里。”Ramsay颤抖着说，分不清是冷还是被审问导致的。

Roose拔出配枪，把发抖的男孩压在衣柜的板层上，枪支抵住男孩的屁股。

“你现在翘起屁股的时候想的还是那些吗？”

“不，完全不是。”Ramsay说，“我以后不会再那样做了。”

“你的保证最没有可信度。”

枪探进男孩的股沟里滑动着，男孩本能地想躲，拼命地把身体向衣柜里头伸。没有任何前兆地，男人突然扒开男孩的屁股，枪口直接粗暴地捅进了男孩的甬道里。

Ramsay咬住身下的衣服，如果他叫出来的话声音一定很刺耳。太疼了，像烈火在烧一样，他不敢动，也不敢想父亲下一步的惩罚。

但是男孩几乎是马上就松了口，枪管不仅撕开他的甬道，还向里插了进去。

Ramsay开始求饶，手向身后探着试图阻止父亲手上惩罚的动作。这当然是徒劳，但男孩已经没有任何思考的能力，也不知道挣扎只会浪费力气。

男孩被拉下衣柜隔板，换成了双腿跪在地上的姿势，屁股里夹着父亲的配枪，脸上全是泪水，身上更湿了。

“你原本打算怎么取悦我？”

Ramsay的眼睛已经藏不住情绪，他现在才不想取悦Roose，他恨不得直接咬断Roose的鸡巴。他为此挨了一巴掌才有些回神，张开嘴却说不出来什么。

“不。”他干巴巴地吐出一个词来。

又是一个巴掌，接着他的嘴被迫张开含住了他细长的香水瓶，他闻到平时自己最喜欢的香味，但只觉得恶心，瓶子在他的嘴里反复地抽插，他喉咙浅，几次之后就受不住胃里的翻江倒海，不能控制地吐了出来。

但是男人没有怜悯的意思，沾着呕吐物的瓶子继续在男孩的嘴里进出着，不时地刺激男孩的喉咙深处，男孩一边吐着东西一边忍受着，双手使劲抓着父亲的手妄图阻止他的折磨，努力用口腔包住自己的牙齿，担心瓶子被牙齿磕破。口水就着苦涩的黄水从嘴角流出来，脸颊又酸又疼，男孩完全崩溃了，大哭着垂下手臂放弃挣扎，牙齿磕在瓶子上，没有想象里的疼。他开始期望瓶子立刻破碎，这样至少可以让这一切马上结束。

男人终于放下满是呕吐物的香水瓶，男孩感激地他的父亲祈求更多的怜悯。

男人把浑身无力的私生子摁在地板的呕吐物上，摆成求爱的姿势，双手撑着自己的身体，屁股高高翘起。

男人解下腰间的皮带，男孩几乎以为父亲真的要操他的时候，皮带套在了他的脖子上。他呕吐的感觉还没有散去，嘴里不停地流着口水和胆汁，收紧的皮带呛得Ramsay不停咳嗽，每一下都让他夹着枪管的甬道紧缩得把它顶得更深。男人紧了紧皮带，踩上Ramsay的肩膀，让他抬高了头部的同时以诡异的姿势把整个上半身都陷在自己的呕吐物里。

Ramsay刚刚扒住颈上的皮带，手指就疼到他敢确认父亲的确是想杀了他，不然他为什么要突然收紧皮带。Ramsay不想死。男孩拼命地把头向后仰，张大嘴巴努力呼吸，眼睛疼得不敢流泪，视野却开始模糊。Ramsay感到肺里像要爆炸一样地又热又疼，很快就喘不过一点气来，他逐渐感受不到十指连心的疼。

男孩完全不知道自己失禁的事实，等他再有意识的时候才发现自己身上又脏又臭还夹杂着尿臊味。父亲已经离开，香水瓶被丢在一边破碎了。

Domeric在饭桌上说Ramsay最近的行为举止乖巧谨慎了许多，Roose决定让私生子去和Domeric一起住。

Ramsay没有表现什么情绪，但是当晚就搬到了Domeric的房间里。

“你最近一直没有用香水，我记得你很喜欢它。”

Ramsay警觉起来，不知道说什么。

“父亲比兄长会管教孩子，对吧。”


End file.
